


Take care of it

by Ribit



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, im sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribit/pseuds/Ribit
Summary: I have no self control and wanted to write some spicey badgermao, sorry class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do I look like I know how to write (more to come)

Mao knew it was getting close to the time of year he’d need to go on his week long meditation trip again but he’d been putting off mentioning it because he had been so busy between training Adorabat, monster fighting, and pirate skirmishes. At this point he had done it numerous times while traveling in Badgerclops’ company, who thankfully never questioned it much, but this would be the first time leaving since taking the little blue deputy under his wing.  
Mao Mao was confident Badgerclops could handle the girl while he was gone but he still felt bad about having to leave her in the first place. He decided to let Badgerclops tell her he’d left instead of telling her goodbye directly to avoid any tears in his general vicinity.  
With the sun dropping below the mountains and Adorabat already in bed with the laptop, Mao slung his pack over his shoulder, ready to set out. Badgerclops looked up from his game when he heard the bag.  
“Dude where are you going so late, what's with the pack?”  
Mao let out a frustrated sigh, “My week long meditation trip. Tell Adorabat that I’ll be back soon, don’t give anyone my wearabouts.”  
Badgerclops paused his game, “Maannn, I got kid duty AND monster duty the whole week? You’re gunna owe me-” he paused for a quick snack bite, “Why do you even go on these things again??”  
The sheriff let his shoulders sag and his head fall back in exasperation as he pinched his nasal bridge, so much for never questioning it.  
“I told you the first time, it’s an intense battle of will between mind and body that I must endure personally in solitude to strengthen my heroic resolve. Meditating for that period lets me rest and train at once-”  
“Yeah but like- munch- what do you do?”  
“Meditate? I don’t understand the question.”  
“No I mean all that ‘battle of body and mind’ stuff. What does that even mean man?”  
Getting annoyed, Mao spat his reply quickly in hopes that the conversation would soon be over so he could leave, “My body’s core temperature rises and my sense of touch and smell are heightened to great lengths. In normal circumstances it would be overpowering- hence my training to not let it best me CAN I GO NOW?” he barked.  
The cyborg blinked, “So like . Heat?”  
Mao narrowed his eyes, “Yes, my body gets warmer. It heats up.”  
The badger snorted and stared at his counterpart in disbelief, “Are you serious dude?”  
Mao’s fur was starting to fluff the way it always does when he’s frustrated. “YES. NOW, before you can prod me further, I think I’m going to head out-”  
Bagderclops held up his paws in quick haste to defend himself, “No- sorry dude, I’m not trying to make fun of you but do you seriously not know what heat is? Is this what this has been about the past few years?”  
Mao hated not knowing things, he hated not knowing everything and the fact that Badgerclops of all people was apparently more knowledgeable about..whatever this was, was even more frustrating for the sheriff.  
“What’s ‘’’heat’’’ ?” came his gruff question.  
His partner blinked and suddenly looked elsewhere, “You know.. Its uh.. Where someone’s body is like ready to /go/”  
Mao stared in continued confusion- his face signaling that his friend’s words elaborated nothing for him.  
“Oh come on man” Badgerclops facepalmed, “Do you even know what the birds and the bees ar-”  
Mao’s face tinted red briefly, “ OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE. WHAT ADULT DOESN’T? JUST BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR WEIRD THING IS DOESN’T MEAN I KNOW NOTHING.”  
“DUDE CHILL ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU DON’T KNOW- how can you know about sex stuff and not know about heat? It’s like a super basic thing for a lot of people, your parents practically tell you once you hit puberty.”  
Mao’s face dropped.  
Badgerclops paused, realizing his misstep he fumbled to quickly get back to the point, “Dude whatever, your dads a square anyways I bet he doesn’t even know what it is. I’m just surprised you’ve never jumped anyone during it before, I guess your meditation works or something.”  
“Of course my meditation works, when have I ever done something fruitless. Now, before I leave are you going to tell what this supposed ‘heat’ is?”  
Badgerclops slumped, “Alright dude but just don’t yell about it anymore, Adorabat is too young to hear this stuff… Heat is like uh, when your body is super ready to mate n have babies n stuff. I think you’re supposed to like, take /care/” he motioned to his lower half “of it fast so you don’t end up vulnerable or desperate.”  
“Well , good thing I’m never either of those things so I can enjoy my meditation in peace. Bye-” Came Mao’s fast reply as he turned to leave before things could get more awkward.  
“WAit.. aren’t you curious if it’ll help?”  
Blink  
“Well I ’m not weak so my meditatio-”  
“Man I dare you to stay home this week and see how you do without the meditation then. See how far you get, just so you know what it’s actually supposed to be like.”  
“Fine. I don’t need to ‘take care’ of anything. I can continue to train and fight from home!” Mao barked, fired up.  
“Fine dude, as long as I’m not on kid duty 24/7 by myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mao was trying his best to go through a set in the dojo but the warmness and sensation of his clothes rubbing against him as he moved was too much. He sat back against the railing, hoping the nighttime breeze would help cool him off. It didn’t. The soft wind blowing his fur and moving against his spine only made the sheriff yelp, adding to the overstimulation.  
Since he had been doing his meditation trips for most of his life now, he didn’t realize that without it, things were this bad. He panted and slowly moved to put up his equipment, he couldn’t focus on training like this.  
As he wrapped up and made his way to the kitchen he couldn’t help but recall the moments the past few days in which Badgerclops had taken extra moments to smell him and had been more touchy than usual, to be fair, he also found himself leaning into touch and embarrassingly enough stretching in certain ways in front of his partner. It was getting ridiculous and Mao wished he could have just gone on his meditation trip to spare both of them the awkward moments. Lost in warming thought, Mao bumped into Badgerclops who was also in the kitchen looking for a late night snack.  
“Woah, hey dude-” the robot-armed deputy paused as he drew in a breath and was flooded with Mao’s scent, “.. a- are you okay? You don’t look too hot and uh… you kind of smell uh-”  
“I’m fine, I just need some water. I was training.” Mao barked as he pushed his larger companion out of the way for a glass.  
“Um.. Mao can you let go? I think you need to meditate or something man. People are starting to notice, no offense”  
Mao looked to where his hand still grasped his companion’s fur where he tried to push him away and yelped as he jumped back.  
“OH YEAH? WELL . MAYBE I WILL.” He barked and stormed off to the front room.  
The sheriff stomped his way to their combined cell and office space, settling on the floor next to the desk.  
He watched as Badgerclops returned to his game, slipping his headphones on and grabbing the controller with one hand, snack in the other. He took a deep breath and tried to relax into his usual meditative state with little luck. Normally at this point in his ‘heat’ he’d be deep in concentration without much regard to his physical state but now it was impossible to ignore. He shivered as his thoughts drifted to what Badgerclops had said about ‘taking care’ of it. He gulped and felt the heat pooling in his lower quarters. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to end this weakness early so he could return to normal training and work. With a quick glance over to his friend to make sure he was focused on his game, Mao let himself sink into the floor with a gloved hand tracing down his abdomen.

\--  
Badgerclops was mid-quest when the smell hit him. He doubted Mao knew he could smell him this bad because he had always left for his heats but the smell was unmistakable and it certainly didn’t smell like meditation. Mao was taking care of things in the next room over with no walls between he and his companion and the smell in combination with this knowledge made the cyborg’s head swim. His headphones blocked any possible sounds Mao Mao was making but the chief deputy’s mind ran with the possibility. Squirming and staring at the screen, Badgerclops wasn’t sure what to do. He could barely focus on what was happening in game because Mao smelled so good even from the next room over and all the lingering touches and looks throughout the week hadn’t gone unnoticed. Forcing himself to keep it cool and pretend to focus on the game, he gulped. He knew logically that this was all biologically explained and driven and that Mao would probably act like this with any other adult in this situation but it didn’t stop him from being a little glad that it was him. It wasn’t long before the smell of sex stopped, was he done already? Badgerclops internally shrugged, he didn’t go through heats himself but from what he heard it's pretty easy to get overstimulated in that state so maybe this would be over quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Mao panted, letting his head fall back against the hard floor. Wow. Somehow taking care of himself had helped and made everything worse simultaneously. He felt momentary relief only to be filled with the need for more. His hands weren’t enough, they didn’t get deep enough and he knew the implications his body was screaming at him. He took a second to collect himself, pulling his gloved hand back and taking in his surroundings. He hadn’t checked on Badgerclops since his initial glance, panicked he shot a look in his companion’s direction only to find him still staring at the screen intently. With a sigh of relief, he quickly wiped his hand on his cape and shakily stood when a wave of warmth shook through him. Every inch of his body screamed for him to join his partner on that couch and let Badgerclops fix what he encouraged and for once Mao was giving into temptation. He meandered his way behind the couch and wrapped soft hands around the chief deputy’s shoulders, gently rousing him from the game. Badgerclops yelped and jumped.  
“M-Mao, you good?” Badgerclops asked shakily, having Mao’s scent this close was too much. Why would he immediately come over after taking care of himself like that.  
Practically melting into Badgerclops’ neck, Mao nuzzled his head against his friend and let his arms drop down over the wide fur covered chest.  
“Hmmm..” He let his hands swirl in the soft white fur, “I think I’d be better if you had let me go on my meditation trip.”  
Badgerclops gulped, completely disengaging from his gaming set up and turned sideways to face Mao. He was met with half lidded eyes and a lazy smirk.  
“Wh-.. What do you want me to do about it dude?”  
Mao leaned in close to his ear and gave a gruff whisper in reply, “Take care of it.”  
As suave as he tried to be about it, Mao’s heart was pounding in his chest at his own proposition- to his best friend of all people- this wouldn’t end well.  
Badgerclops shivered, paused and swallowed. “Are you sure dude, remember what I told you about how people get desperate and-”  
Mao jumped over the couch and settled himself in his companion’s lap in one smooth motion, “Are you seriously going to tell me about the intricacies of it right now. It was more of a yes or no question.”  
“First of all, it wasn’t even a question-” Mao gripped Badgerclops’ fur in frustration, eyes narrowing at the bickering, “and second uh ., yes ?”  
Mao relaxed somewhat from his irritated tension and let himself fall onto his companion, wrapping his arms around his neck, returning to his nuzzling.  
“Holy shit dude, I knew you were touch starved and all but wow… you smell-” Badgerclops started.  
Mao pulled back, eyes wide, “Augh I uh forgot to shower after training and-”  
Badgerclops pulled him back to his chest, “No man.. I was gunna say you smell good . like Reaally good and it’s been really distracting.”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah.”  
Mao settled back into his friend, burying his head in the wide neck and stroking the fur behind it as two large arms came to settle around the sheriff’s waist. Mao Mao twitched at the sudden touch, warmth and overstimulation returning to the front of his mind as Badgerclops slowly rubbed circles into his lower back.  
“You good?” The deputy asked.  
“Yeah I’m ahem.. Not used to this kind of thing.” Mao confessed, squeezing his partner’s neck.  
The pair sat like that a few moments, embracing and gingerly touching each other.  
Until Mao started to squirm.  
“Uh-” Badgerclops started but was cut off by Mao raising his face to nuzzle his jawline and get increasingly closer to his mouth.  
“Need … more,” the sheriff muttered, lidded eyes closing as he brought their lips together.   
-idk how to write kisses-  
As the kiss deepened, Mao’s squirming not so subtly turned into grinding into Badgerclops’ thigh and it didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Dude your armors chafing like crazy.”  
Mao grunted in response, leaning back to undo his cape and remove his braces and pads quickly. Taking advantage of his chest being accessible, Badgerclops raked his claws up Mao’s sides, causing a momentous shiver to shake the sheriffs whole body. He let his hands drift lower until one was cupping the hero’s rear and the other rested on a shaky black thigh. The warmth driving Mao’s body was getting unbearable and he needed friction, anything besides gentle touches. He ground his hips down onto his companions thigh, pushing against the hand gripping his hindquarters.  
If the grinding itself wasn’t enough of an invitation, the smell that suddenly hit him from between the sheriff’s legs certainly was. Badgerclops had a sneaking suspicion what it was but let a hand dip down to verify. Mao Mao all but sat on the hand, seeking more friction. The deputy’s claw ran from the bottom of the slit where liquid was already forming, up to the sweet bunch of nerves and- Mao yelped. He shuddered and leaned back to get a better look at where his companion was stroking.  
“Dude, sh.. I know its like super late but the last thing we need is you-know-who waking up to this.” Mao was ready to shoot a glare in Badgerclops’ direction when the claw ran up the warm flesh again. With a shudder the sheriff gave up on supporting his torso, slumping forward again and letting the cyborg take over momentarily.  
“Wow,” came a soft mutter as a claw came to circle Mao’s entrance while another thumbed his clit, “You’re so wet already dude.” A grunt was his only reply as the sheriff tried to push down against his hand. Complying with his wordless request, Badgerclops slipped the claw inside, curling and twisting it. Mao shook, squeezing his thighs closer against the wide thigh they were wrapped around. Paws digging into his deputy's shoulder, the smaller man steadied himself as he rotated his hips and pushed down on the digit curling deliciously inside him. Badgerclops swallowed. He looked down to glance at his partner's face which was twisted with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and mouth alternating between biting itself and dropping open when his digit raked a particularly sweet spot. The cyborg shuttered, feeling his own body react as Mao pulled himself up to pepper messy kisses to his jawline.  
"Dude you're so cute," Badgerclops managed to mumble before Mao's mouth managed to cover his own.  
"Shut up," came a half hearted bark as the sheriff lifted himself off the digits inside him to focus on kissing his one eyed companion.  
The deputy returned both hands to Mao's bottom to support and squeeze as the smaller man busied himself with shutting the larger up.  
Again, Mao felt himself melting into his partner. Why hadn't they done this sooner? He nuzzled his face into Badgerclops' neck and let his body slide back down to his lap where he sat on his companion’s now emerged member.  
“Shit.” The sheriff moved to back off him but Badgerclops grip held him in place.  
“S-sorry dude I’ve been waiting for this all week,” he apologized as he rutted up between the soft lips of Mao’s wet slit.  
The smaller man hissed. The sensation of his partner’s head suddenly rubbing against his clit felt like heaven after the brief pause.  
“Fuck Badgerclops,” came a mumble as Mao buried his face in the wide fluffy chest again and rocked his hips to rub himself up the length, smearing it with the ample fluid that was slowly dripping from his entrance.   
They sat rocking , holding each other and occasionally gripping when they lined up just right. Mao could feel himself getting close already and sped up his efforts when Badgerclops tightened his grip again and held the sheriff’s hips still. His restraint was met with a glare and his neck fur being pulled in a completely unsexy way as claws dug into him.  
“OW, DUde. I’m sorry I know you were trying to finish but I think the whole point is for me to uh-” The death grip on his neck fur was released and hard eyes turned to a more embarrassed look.  
“R-right.”  
The pair relaxed and Mao looked down.  
“You good Mao?”  
Mao swallowed, looking up to meet Badgerclops’ concerned face. The sheriff gave a small , uneasy smile and grunted an affirmative as he nodded at his partner and tried to let himself sink down in the grip that held him up.  
A black paw reached down and spread the sheriff’s entrance, hovering over his companion. Badgerclops felt his head swim as he reached down to line himself up to the liberally saturated crevice, sucking in his lower lip as the wet heat sunk down onto his head.  
A throaty moan escaped from the smaller man as he felt himself stretch and take in his partner's length, his fluids making it faster than expected.   
The cyborg was having trouble keeping quiet himself but managed a quick shush before slowly bucking up. Mao shivered as the tip brushed against a bundle of nerves that he hadn’t been able to reach on his own.  
“So good…” Mao was by no means able to sink down to the base in one go but felt wonderfully filled nonetheless, “So full.”   
He sank lower, rotating his hips and forcing his weight downwards to press harder against sensitive walls.  
“Dude if you keep squirming on my dick like that, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last.”  
“Mmm let's find out.”  
As much as Badgerclops would have loved to use his size and position to slam into Mao and get the friction he wanted, he let Mao set the pace. Shallow thrusts that kept them connected and repeatedly hit sweet spots weren’t bad at all. The cyborg felt his companion’s body shiver in short increments as his hips moved faster in his lap and knew he was close. The sheriff gripped fists tight behind Baderclops’ neck, mouth hanging agape as he felt the overwhelming heat pooling below his stomach. Shallow thrusts became sloppy as Badgerclops lost himself in the warmth he was bucking into, knot teasing the ring with every off rhythm move. As the chief deputy felt his partner begin to tense up, he gave a final thrust aiming to get as deep as possible, knot slipping in. The sensation of being completely full, with deep nerve bundles finally being touched and the new stretch at his entrance was too much for Mao. With a shaking sob he came. Clutching handfuls of fur and catching his breath, Mao let his head fall against the heavy rise and fall of his companion’s chest.  
“Fuck..” he muttered.  
Badgerclops twitched under him, “uh, could I-”  
The sheriff grunted an affirmative and began rotating his hips down against the now fully encompassed member, shivering from overstimulation but determined to give his partner his thanks. A few twitchy thrusts later saw the larger man’s release, gripping his partner’s hips a bit too hard and throwing his head back against the couch. Hot fluid barely having room to escape their joined bodies, the pair sat in their embrace, catching their breath and letting their senses come back.  
“Wow. Dude if I knew that’s what all those meditation trips were about, I would have asked you to stay a lot sooner.”  
Mao smacked his partner, “Don’t say stupid things when I’m stuck to you.”  
Badgerclops laughed, leaning down to kiss his sheriff, shifting to settle them more comfortably against the couch without disconnecting.  
“I’ll keep that in mind for next time man.”  
“Next time…yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! [regret]


	4. Epilogue

Badgerclops sat in front of the TV, mostly beating Adorabat at every game they played but occasionally letting her win. Mao had been gone since last night for a thorough patrol, which wasn't unusual for the overly intense sheriff, so the pair had a lazy start to the day with sugary cereal and mid morning naps.   
Adorabat was seconds from winning the racing game when their hyperbolic companion burst through the door with his usual overly strong force.  
"ADORABAT. THE KING NEEDS AN AFTERNOON BODY GUARD."  
The small deputy jumped up from their game.  
"WOW, REALLY? Come on Badgerclops!! We have to protect our king!" Came the excited shouts of the girl.  
"Alri-"  
"NO. Just you adorabat."  
"But what will you guys -"  
"Badgerclops and I have something To Take Care Of here at base."  
Badgerclops took the hint and immediately piped up, "Oh yeah dude, you got this on your own! We gotta handle some paperwork and I need to clean my arm-"  
A look of horror crossed the innocent blue face, "Oh okay I'll get a headstart on that guard duty ha ha," she said, sweating, trying not to sound too enthused at missing out on the disgusting robotic parts cleaning.  
With a quick enthusiastic nod to Mao and a wave to Badgerclops, the little blue bat disappeared out the door with one last smile over her shoulder.  
The chief deputy looked over to the sheriff who hadn't moved from the entry way, ears pricked.  
Standing from the couch, Badgerclops reached out for his companion. "Uh dude? Are you o-"  
In a swift motion, the smaller man swung the cyborg against the wall next to the door and pinned him beneath much smaller black arms. Stretching up, the sheriff began peppering his partner's neck with kisses that quickly evolved into nipping and sucking on the skin beneath him.  
"DUDE ITS BEEN LIKE 2 SECONDS SINCE Adorabat left , she's gunna-"  
The chief deputy's complaint was cut short by the small vicious mouth capturing his own. In quick bursts during second long pauses, the sheriff muttered "Heard her. gliding. Long flight"  
As intoxicating as the kisses and the familiar smell was, Badgerclops wanted to be sure.  
He reluctantly pulled the touch hungry man off of him, "Dude she might have forgotten something, give it like 30 seconds and I'm all yours, okay?"  
A glare and step back was his response.  
"Thank you, I'm gunna go peek and see how far sh-" the deputy turned to poke his head out the door when he heard the sound of armor hitting the floor. Whipping his head around he saw Mao, already unclothed, sinking behind the couch, impatiently snaking a hand between his legs.  
"DUDE. I-. HOLD ON"  
With a new found speed, the cyborg poked his head out the door squinting to see the young girl's silhouette already fading in the distance. She probably wouldn't turn back. Hopefully.   
Badgerclops spun back to check on his partners status only to be pinned once again. This time with a wet heat rubbing against his thigh.  
"Holy shit man, have you taken the time to BREATHE?"  
Mao grunted in an uncommitted manor, pulling himself up and nuzzling his head into his partner's neck.  
"Been needing this since last night," he muttered.  
Oh.  
"No one tried to do anything, did they?? I know how inviting you smell when you're like this and if I had known y-"  
The sheriff gave a small laugh into the larger man's collar bone.  
"No nothing like that, I just got myself riled up thinking about you on the way back. In fact-" Mao detangled himself from Badgerclops and led him to the kitchen where he hopped on the counter. "Why don't I show you?" The sheriff's legs spread and his torso sank as he positioned himself.  
Badgerclops gulped.


End file.
